<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukuvuma Kwakhe by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089744">Ukuvuma Kwakhe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukuvuma Kwakhe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Awuhambanga?"</p><p>"Besingamenyiwe impela. Ukushiya ibhizinisi lomndeni akubhekwanga kahle kakhulu kithi nakumaLannista. Noma kunjalo, akuwona wonke umndeni wami ongibhalele ngokuphelele njengoba nobaba enalo, nokho-ke uTrion uthe u-anti wethu uGenna wayezama ngihlele nomuntu. "</p><p>"Ngempela?" Uthe ngokungathathi hlangothi ngangokunokwenzeka, wesula izandla zakhe eziboshwe ngomlenze webhulukwe ngaphambi kokuphinda ahlele kabusha i-silverware isikhathi seshumi nanye futhi abuyele efrijini ukuzothela itiye elinecabinethemba anethemba lokuthi lizoba ngaphakathi.</p><p>"Umfowethu umtshele ukuthi uzobuza, kodwa wangabaza ukuthi ngizoba nentshisekelo."</p><p>"Hawu?"</p><p>"Uqinisile."</p><p>"Hawu?"</p><p>"Useshilo lokho vele."</p><p>Izwi lakhe beliseduze kakhulu, likhishwe endaweni ethile engekude ngemuva kwehlombe lakhe lakwesobunxele ngenkathi ancike ebunzini lakhe eliqhubukushelela umgodi obandayo. UJerking away, wayesonge izandla ezinkulu ngasephethe ingilazi lapho ezakhe zeza ukumboza.</p><p>"Angineme okwamanje, Brienne."</p><p>Waluma izindebe futhi waziphoqa ukuthi angabe esamphendula ngendlela efanayo futhi. Eqonda ngaphakathi kwakhe ngaphansi kwesibindi, wehla esiqandisini eyoma phambi kwesihlalo sewayini esiseduze kwaso.</p><p>"Hhayi iMalbec? Ngiyazi ukuthi abamhlophe kufanele bahambe nenkukhu, kepha ngingahle-"</p><p>"Damn it Brienne, ungangibuka okwesibili nje?"</p><p>Kwakubuhlungu ukubhekana naye, ngingazi ukuthi inkulumo yakhe enobuhlakani ingabanjani. Ubecabanga ukuthi uyamazi, angafunda imizwa yakhe ngokwanele ezinyangeni ezimbalwa ezedlule abebechithe ndawonye ukuze abheke ukuthi kuzokuza ini, kepha izwi ezwini lakhe manje belizwakala njengexaka njengoba ezizwa futhi esaba ukwazi ukuthi ukuphi lowo muzwa ungabaholela.</p><p>"Kungani umfowethu ebazi ukuthi ngeke ngithande ukuhlangana nentombazane engihlolwe yona ngumama wami?"</p><p>"Kahle wena ... awusathandani kangako." Ucishe wahlebelana, evimbela amehlo akhe njengoba babembheka ngamandla amakhulu kunalokho ayezizwa ekhululekile ngakho. "Wonke umuntu uyakwazi lokho."</p><p>Wahleka, futhi wathatha isinyathelo sokuzibona esondela kuye. "Angithandani nhlobo, Brienne."</p><p>"Yebo ... nami."</p><p>"Iqiniso ukuthi, angikaze ngibe-munye wokuqomisana, kepha kamuva nje kubonakala sengathi ngisebenzisa isikhathi esiningi nowesifazane oyedwa. Isikhathi esiningi empeleni, eTrion sitshele u-Aunt Genna ukuthi kungenzeka ngibe ubambisene naye. "</p><p>"Kodwa ubani ..." Wamthola ebheka kuye ngaleso sikhathi, edidekile njengoba ayekhuluma kanjalo. Ukuphela komuntu uJaime achithe isikhathi ngaphandle komfowabo wayenguye uqobo, okungenani olwazini lwakhe, futhi uma ebona umuntu wesifazane wayengazi ukuthi uzolithola nini ithuba loku ...</p><p>Hhawu.</p><p>"Woza manje, ngifanele ukuthi ngibe yisiyizimungulu lapha eBrienne, ngivunyelwe ipasi lapho imizwa ikhathazekile, kunjalo? Ngiyazi ukuthi umkhulu, kepha ngeqiniso awungeke ungitshele ukuthi awuzange uqoke "Bekunjani phakathi kwethu ngaphambi kokuthi umfowethu angikhanyisele, uyangizwa?"</p><p>"Kepha, asikho ... ngiqonde ukuthi ... singabangani? Abangani bachitha isikhathi ndawonye angithi?"</p><p>Iqiniso lalikhona, ngokweqiniso wayengazi. Wayengakaze abe nobungani obuye bujule kunokuthola umuntu ozohlala eceleni kwenkulumo, ingasaphathwa isoka ukuze ... kahle, kuphekelwe isidlo sakusihlwa, phakathi kwezinye izinto.</p><p>Futhi akazange acabange ukuthi unayo. Okungenani, hhayi ngomqondo wendabuko kakhulu.</p><p>"Yebo, bangani. Yebo, abangane abavamile ukuqabulana."</p><p>Ukuphefumula kwakhe empeleni kwamela ukushaya kwenhliziyo noma okubili, futhi ngokungathi sína, wayesondele kangakanani kuye? Wabalwela amazwi, "Asikaze ... sangana?"</p><p>"Cha." Wamkhotha izindebe ngokungazi, futhi okuthile okunamathele ngokuphepha esiswini sakhe. "Hhayi manje, okungenani. Ngicabanga ukuthi lokho kungaba yiso isilinganiso esichazayo esihlukanisa ubungani ubudlelwane."</p><p>"Angi ... angazi ukuthi ..."</p><p>Amehlo akhe avale kanti futhi uphumula ichopho lekhala lakhe ngakuye. "Yimuphi ,qabula noma ube nobudlelwano? Ngoba ngokweqiniso, angazi okuningi ngokwedlule kunawe, kodwa ngizozimisela kakhulu ukukufundisa ngalowo owedlule."</p><p>"Uma ... kuthiwani uma ngithe noma yini? Kuthiwani uma ngibi kubabili?"</p><p>"Uma ucabanga kanjalo ngempela, uma ungafuni ukuthatha lelo thuba ... ngicabanga ukuthi singaphindela emuva siyodla lesi sidlo sangokupheka ongiphekele sona futhi uhamba abuyele kude naye ukuze amnike isikhala abebefuna kakhulu ngemizuzwana emihlanu edlule, kepha manje izandla zakhe zimfinyelela ngaphambi kokuthi athathe elinye igxathu.</p><p>"Cha."</p><p>"Ngiyabonga onkulunkulu."</p><p>UBrienne wayekade eqabulwa, eke, ekolishi, kepha bekuyinto eshisayo, konke ukuphefumula ubhiya nezinhloso ezinesibindi ezimboze ngaphansi kobuhlobo obekufanele ngabe wazazi kangcono kunokuvumela ukuthi ancishwe. Kepha lapho uJaime eguqukela phambili ebamba izindebe zakhe ngesokuqabula ezazinomzuzwana kuphela kuze kube yilapho esaphendula ngamandla njengoba umlomo wakhe ongenalwazi uyazi, wajabula ngokuthi wayengachithi sikhathi ngokuqabula kwakhe emadodeni ayengekho lo okhoyo njengamanje ubala izindebe zakhe ezivuvukayo zivuleke nolimi.</p><p>Lokhu bekungafani nomhlaba, kuncono nanganoma yimuphi umcabango okungenzeka ukuthi wakwazi ukuvela emaphusheni azame ukukholisa ukuthi ubengakaze abe nawo. Lokhu bekungokoqobo.</p><p>UJaime wayicindezelwa ngokuqinile emzimbeni wakhe futhi eqinile, kwathi lapho ebeka izandla zakhe eziqhaqhazela emahlombe abanzi cishe wezwa amandla ehla ngesakhiwo sakhe singena emunweni wakhe. Wayengokoqobo, futhi emfuna, futhi njengoba umlomo wakhe wawubekezelela ngesineke isigqi sakhe esilihlazo kodwa esimnandi, wabeka eceleni ukungabaza ukuthi angaba neqiniso yini kuzisusa zakhe. Umugqa we-counter wemba emhlane wakhe, kepha akubanga nalutho njengoba isandla sikaJaime sihlebeleka ngaphansi kwegudla lakhe ukuze asonge imijikelezo yesikhumba esibuthakathaka okhalweni sakhe .Noma iminwe yakhe yayisiyibekile emzimbeni wakhe, Ukugcizelela ukuthi buzz ngaphansi kwesandla sakhe ephaketheni lebhulukwe akakwazanga ukusho ngesifiso sakhe ngoJaime yedwa.</p><p>Uthole ucingo lwakhe kuphela ukuthi athule le nto, kepha igama elisesibukweni sakhe laliyimbona njengoba esuka kuye. UJaime wangcwaba ihlombe lakhe waqala wamunca ukwanga okushisayo nokwamakhanda ngokuvuleleka kwekhanda lakhe ngenkathi exubana nokuthi wayengathandi ukuhlangana naye. Wathuthumela, kodwa waphendula ngokufana.</p><p>"Mthulisi?" Uzamile ukulawula ukuphefumula kwakhe kepha wehluleka kabuhlungu njengoba evele wangena ocingweni.</p><p>"Ngiyabheka nje." Uthe ngezwi elingazami ngisho nokufihla ukuthi uyaziqhenya kangakanani ngaye. Wayekwazi konke kepha ezwe ukushaya ithoni yakhe. "Ngizokushiya ubuye kukho ngaleso sikhathi."</p><p>"Hawu! Kepha angi  umm, ngiqonde ukuthi "</p><p>"Good Night Brienne. Futhi ngitshele umfowethu sekuyisikhathi sedamu."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>